User talk:YaBoiMikeHawaii
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Sandbox & Artwork CaptMikeP, I took the liberty of adding a Sandbox page under your Profile tab on your user page. Here, you can post articles and utilize this page as a rough draft for your new articles. Then you can cut-and-paste the info when your ready to publish them and share them with the community. Also, if you'd like some artwork for any of your articles you can request it from [[User talk:Algrim Whitefang|'myself']] or my brother [[User talk:Achilles Prime|'Achilles Prime']]. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 00:59, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Before You Begin Last thing, Here are a few things you should ensure you do BEFORE you post an article. Below you'll find some very helpful links to get you started. Please ensure you peruse through them, so that you can avoid future entanglements with the wiki Admins for failure to comply with the wiki's rules: *[http://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/WH40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Guide_Portal WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Guide Portal] - This is our 'How to' guide section. Very helpful with all things wiki related as well as some helpful guides of how to write about the various factions in the WH40K universe. *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Rules WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules] *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Policy WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Policies] Things to Remember: 1. Read the guides linked above, they were created to aid in the development of your home-brews in a constructive and meaningful way. They will teach you to be a better wiki contributor and answer many of your questions before you ask them. 2. Do not immediately shoot to post an article, this can lead to many issues such as stub articles, formatting issues, and unattractive articles. We ask that you create a sandbox, or if after reading the guide and need help please ask on of the wiki moderators. 3. No pg18+ material allowed. While Warhammer 40k can contain very mature content, that is not what makes it great. We strive for a great community of all ages and backgrounds to come together and enjoy the Warhammer 40k universe. 4. If any issues arise, either between contributors or with an article that you notice out of compliance with wiki, or server rules approach a Wiki Moderator about the issue. Although you made a valiant first attempt, you were missing the required Property and Construction tags at the top of your article as well as the appropriate categories. The necessary changes have been made. Please look over the changes I made to your article. This should help you get on your way. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to leave a message on my Talk Page. Thanks! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 01:01, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Issues with your Agents of Liberty Article Hey there, this is Content Moderator Aurelian/Phrosz/Ordinators. We had an issue with the Agents of Liberty not being posted according the minumum article quality standards and not having been drafted in a sandbox first. I can tell you have a lot of love for the USA's principles, and while they may not be Imperial, the whole staff here is former US mil. I'm interested in any way you can reconcile the two ideologies on a personal level, but it will take good writing. (Annuit coeptis) In any case, you'll need to write your content in a sandbox first. Thanks for your understanding and compliance. Phrosz, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Content Moderator (talk) 17:38, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Agents of Liberty Article Licensing Images & Adding Categories to Images Second Time About Licensing Images & Adding Categories to Images RE: Permission Your Art Request of your Emperor's Liberators Hey! This is the creator of the Stormbreakers, just seen your post on my talk page, I would be happy to make a joint campaign, either with my Stormbreakers or my renegade warband, the Bloodborn Wolves. Thanks! I come on here semi-regularly, so you can post on my page, or send me a friend request on Discord (Raptor987 123#4353) and we can talk there. Raptor987 123 (talk) 18:42, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Hey, are you on Discord? I'd like to talk about a few articles. I'd like to talk about the art quality and lore canon-friendliness of some articles, brother. Phrosz, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Content Moderator (talk) 03:35, January 30, 2020 (UTC)